This invention relates to hangers for flowerpots or other containers intended to hold plants.
Under some circumstances, flowers and other plants are grown in pots that are attached to preexisting structures such as fences, porch walls or the like by fasteners such as belts passing around fence posts, screws, nails or the like. One class of hanger for such flowerpots includes an elongated base having apertures through it and a clip extending from the front side. The clip is adapted to receive and support the flowerpot and the apertures on the back receive fasteners for holding the hanger to the preexisting structures.
To support the flowerpot in this class of hanger, the clip includes two outwardly extending substantially horizontal members extending from the base and positioned vertically one under the other with the top member having a vertically oriented downwardly-extending projection or tongue spaced with respect to the bottom horizontal member so that: (1) the inner surface of the projection facing the base rests against the upper inside edge of a flowerpot; and (2) the bottom horizontal member receives a shoulder of the flowerpot rim on its upper surface and receives the inwardly slanting outer walls on its distal surface. The distal end of the bottom horizontal member has its surface at an angle such as that customary for clay flowerpots. With this arrangement, the two parallel horizontally-extending members together support the flowerpot.
In a prior art hanger of this class, the base of the hanger is relatively short vertically and does not include any support for a saucer so the bottom of the flowerpot is fully exposed.
The prior art flowerpot hangers of this class have several disadvantages, such as for example: (1) the flowerpots held by it drain quickly and thus need water more often; (2) the drainage from the flowerpot may drip onto a porch surface or the like; (3) water cannot be placed in a saucer and permitted to move to the plant by capillary action; and (4) they do not have the added decorative feature of a saucer under the flowerpot.